


Slowly but Surely

by Rachelise



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen gets redemption, Love Triangle, Overprotective Gen, Two Endings, cheater!Gen, reader has trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: Gen would have never guessed that’d he’d see you again. After leaving your relationship on bad terms, Gen wants nothing more than you to love and trust him again. You, on the other hand, still not forgiving the mentalist fully, don’t want a relationship ever again... until you meet a certain scientist who also wants nothing to do with romance. Will you and Senku find love within each other or will you and Gen reconcile?Takes place after Stone Wars/Spoilers for the manga.*mentions of r*pe and trauma*
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

[This indicates the character is speaking English]

Gen often thought about the world before everyone in the world turned to stone. He missed modern technology, the food, the music, the cola, and even a certain girl. He missed that girl so dearly but never made it a point to find her petrified body for many reasons, mainly being there were so many stone people that it would be near impossible to find you and the fact that he wouldn’t know how to face you if you ever were revived. 

Gen had too much on his plate anyway. He tried moving on with talks of gaining a ‘harem’ in Tsukasa’s empire but that never happened when he switched sides to join the Kingdom of Science.

Little did the mentalist know he was about to see you once more…

Suddenly, a bright light shone into your hazy eyes. You felt cracking along with the sounds of breaking stone. You deeply inhaled, catching your breath. You looked around to see that you were in a damp cave, only to come face to face with a pretty short-haired girl who quickly handed you some clothes, “Here you are. It’s the year 5740 AD, and have just been broken out of the stone.”

You took a minute to process what she just said, not being completely fluent in Japanese.

You nodded as memories of a beam of light filled the sky and you suddenly started to turn to stone. You had so many questions but didn’t know what to ask or how to ask. You stood up, “A-ah, I see…”

You changed into the light purple top with fur lining the top, and the matching purple shorts which were stitched up on the side. The young woman also handed you a pair of shoes made of… stone? You slipped them on and tied the straps.

“I know this is a lot to take in but if you have any questions, feel free to ask,” She smiled kindly, “I’m Yuzuriha.”

You, still in shock, “I need a second to take in the situation. Can I get some fresh air?”

She nodded in understanding, getting up and pulling back the curtain more that covered the cave entrance. More light flooded in, making you adjust your eyes. You stepped out and took in your surroundings, “it’s really been this long? I don’t understand- how on earth…”

You trailed off when you spotted a familiar face. Your jaw dropped seeing him, you didn’t know how to react? Anger? Sadness?

The man you once knew now had split hair, and a black scar that was on his cheek. Once the man, who was walking with four other men spotted you, he froze, sending a shiver down his spine. The other men stopped and looked at him, asking him if he was ok.

“O-Oh no… I’m in trouble,” Gen whined, still staring straight into your eyes, making the others look in your direction.

Yuzuriha confusingly asked, “Is there something wrong?”

Without answering, you walked over to the men, one who studied you quizzically, two who looked with utter confusion, one who was very obviously checking out your curvaceous body, and then… HIM of all people, who looked terrified knowing exactly what was coming.

You stood in front of them, never breaking eye contact with Gen. He shakily whimpered, “[H-hi… long time no see, huh?]”

Without hesitation, you punched the man square in the jaw, knocking him backwards onto the ground. The other men stared in shock not knowing what to say. Before the tall man who was previously checking you out could stop you, you kicked Gen in the side, hard.

Gen looked at the tall man, Ryusui, and smiled, “No, let her. I deserve it.”

“[Damn straight you deserve it],” you answered back in English.

Gen sighed and whined, “[I’m still very sorry, love. I only kissed-]“

“[Love? I don’t care if it was only a kiss, you still cheated],” You glared, putting your foot on top of his groin, threatening to crush him.

Ukyo, who was fluent in English, explained to the other three men that Gen had cheated on you in Japanese.

Gen sighed, still on the ground, wiping away the blood from his mouth, “[I don’t know how many times I have to say I’m sorry. I know nothing can change what happened but I still-]”

“[If you fuck with my heart again and say that you ‘love’ me, I will crush your balls without hesitation],” You sneered, taking your foot away from his crotch. Ukyo grimaced from the thought, understanding exactly what you were saying. 

Yuzuriha ran over, grabbing your hand, pulling you away slightly, telling you that she’d explain more of the current situation to calm down the situation. You huffed but agreed and walked off with her.

Chrome helped the now injured Gen up, “That was crazy! Are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah… I expected that if I ever saw her again this would happen,” Gen sighed but smiled, “(y/n)... I’m glad to see her.”

“You seem awfully happy after getting a knuckle sandwich,” Senku stared at you as you walked away with Yuzuriha, “She your ex or something?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Gen kept his head down.

“Quite the foreign beauty. Where is she from?” Ryusui asked, also staring at you from a distance.

“She’s from America. Around the capital area if I remember correctly,” Gen began to look sad, “I’m surprised none of you recognize her, aside from Chrome, that is.”

“She does look familiar now that you mention it,” Ukyo said.

“She’s a singer. Not nearly as famous or well known as Lilian but she’s up there,” Gen explained, “She began working as a part-time DJ in clubs in Tokyo when we dated.”

“Woah! So does she have a pretty singing voice too??” Chrome asked excitedly.

Gen felt tears run down his face, “Like an angel’s! Damn… a lot of pent up emotions finally spilling out from seeing her again…”

“Makes sense that Tsukasa had her since she was in the area.” Ukyo mentioned.

Gen tugged at Senku’s clothing, now trying to hold back tears, “Hey, can you help me out, Senku-Chan?”

“Hmm?” Senku looked at Gen almost expressionless.

Gen whispered something in Senku’s ear, making the scientist’s eyebrow raise, “I’m 1 billion percent she wants your head on a stick. Not sure if that’s a good idea.”

Across the Roppongi Hills, Yuzuriha explained everything that happened to the best of her ability so you could understand. She had shown you a place where you could sleep, in a little hut with two rooms, one now being your room.

You laid down in the bed once Yuzuriha left. You still couldn’t believe what was happening. You closed your (e/c) eyes and sighed. You stared at the ceiling of the hut. Of all people, why was Gen one of the first people you saw. You knew he was genuinely sorry and still loved you but the whole situation angered you. Before Gen, you had been cheated on before too. Your self esteem and belief in love was almost non existent.

There was a knock at the door which made you sigh. You got up and opened the door to not see anyone. You happened to look down to see a guitar and a note attached to it. You opened the note to see Gen’s writing, making you automatically crumple the piece of paper up and throw it, closing the door, leaving the guitar outside.

You had just laid back down when there was another knock. You swung the door open and began to growl, “[I swear to God, Ge-...]”

There stood the man you previously saw with your ex, holding the guitar. His red eyes staring into yours, “Heya (y/n).”

“H-hello,” you blushed from embarrassment, “I’m sorry I thought you were, Gen.”

“Heh, sorry to disappoint. May I come in?” Senku asked. You nodded, stepping aside.

“So uh, what do you need Mr. Scientist? You asked, remembering what Yuzuriha told you about the leader of the Kingdom of Science.

Senku chuckled lightly, “Mr. Scientist?”

He handed you the guitar. Looking at it closer it looked almost… handmade?

“Mr. Phony Magician said you like playing the acoustic guitar,” Senku sat down on your bed as you inspected it more.

“Did you make this?” You asked, knowing damn well what the answer was. 

“What do you think?” He asked, also knowing that you knew what the answer was.

You tuned the instrument before giving it a few strungs. You seemed pleased, as a smile crept on to your face, “Thank you, Senku-san. Quite incredible that you knew how to make this…”

“It’s actually quite simple. All you need to do is-“ Senku went on and on about how to make acoustic guitars but you stood silently in awe, somewhat.

“I… I didn’t understand a word you just said,” you admitted blinking a few times.

Senku laughed, “I suppose I should’ve been easier on you, knowing you aren’t fluent in Japanese. Guess I’m in the same boat with English. But anyway, Gen wanted me to give this to you. He thought you’d like it.”

You bit your lip, torn on the idea of keeping it, “I don’t know about this… I mean, even if I did keep it, I haven’t played or sang in a long time.”

“And that’s because…?”

You blushed, almost embarrassed to say, “Most songs I sing have been about love and things of the sort… to be frank, I have major doubts on what love is and if it’s worth the pain that comes along with it. Therefore my passion for singing has gone out the window more or less.”

Senku nodded in understanding, “I understand. I never found romance or the idea of love to be that exhilarating.”

“Honestly, that’s what I’m beginning to feel. I’ve just been sleeping with men with no strings attached- oh that’s definitely too much information…” you sheepishly sat down next to Senku on the bed, “Don’t tell Gen, I think he’d have a stroke if he heard that.”

“My lips are sealed.” Senku smirked. He stood up and sneakily grinned at you before he walked out the door, “Anyway, in exchange for the guitar, you’ll have to perform for the Kingdom of Science tomorrow, ‘Kay?”

He quickly shut the door and ran off before you could say anything. You should’ve been mad but laughed instead, feeling a sudden pique of interest, “How cunning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of r*pe in this chapter!!!
> 
> Song: Solo by Jennie Kim (English Lyrics but JANNY)

You woke up to banging on your door. Opening the door with slight irritation, you locked eyes with Senku’s red orbs, “Slept in, I see?”

“I was up late, ok?” You let the scientist in as you went and grabbed your new guitar, “Finished ‘writing’ and memorizing the lyrics of a song I was writing before the petrification event.”

“Ah good to hear,” Senku looking you up and down, “So, you ready?”

“Already?” You asked, slightly shocked, “I just woke up-“

“Not my fault you slept into the afternoon,” Senku nodded in the direction of the door to get you to leave with him.

You frowned but did as you were told, and followed him. You began to slow down seeing a new wooden platform you hadn’t seen before, with some people gather near it.

“Taiju built a stage for you. I think everyone is anxious to hear music again. We only have a recording of Lillian Weinberg but it’s only one son-“

“Your kidding,” You asked in shock. 

“Not at all. I’ll let you listen after, deal?” Senku helped you up onto the makeshift stage. That’s when you noticed there was a stand with a copper funnel that stood in front of a stool. There was also a large black box, which made you immediately know what it was.

“Is that..?” 

“Mhmm, a microphone and speaker,” Senku grinned, proud of himself. You nervously sat down on the stool with your guitar. Senku grabbed the oddly shaped microphone, “Alright everybody! I present The Kingdom of Science’s first live performance with (y/n) (last name)... Lillian Weinberg’s successor!”

You gulped and looked at Senku in shock, “Wait, why-“

“It’s what she would’ve wanted,” Senku grinned down at you before turning away and leaving, “I’ll explain another time. Just keep modern music alive, yeah?”

You looked back at the crowd whose attention was now on you, including a strong looking blonde woman in the front who looked so happy she was about to cry, Senku was now standing with the other generals and friends, and Gen… who looked at you with sad eyes and a smile.

You sighed and started strumming the guitar, getting even more people’s attention.

You gave your licks a quick lick before opening your mouth to sing into the microphone.

[Innocent and delicate and  
I'm so sick of fabricating now  
I'm so done  
Tell me what you're doing  
What you're up to  
Baby, Darling, Honey I'm missing you now  
It's time to give up]

“Why do I have a feeling this song is about Gen…” Ukyo looking around at the crowd who was listening and watching intensely.

[You got me like  
This is not the way I want my Love Story  
No integrity, sincerity  
I'm so sorry, gotta say I'm not sorry  
From today on out now now  
Bitch, I'm going SOLO  
Bitch, I'm going SOLO  
I'm going SOLO LO LO LO LO LO  
I'm going SOLO LO LO LO LO LO]

“This is 1 billion percent about Gen,” Senku chuckled, also mesmerized because of your voice. Your voice was a bit higher than Lillian’s but still incredibly beautiful and stable.

[Used to be your girl  
Now I’m used to being the GOAT  
You’re sittin’ on your feelings  
I’m sittin’ on my throne  
I ain’t got no time for the  
troubles in your eyes  
This time I’m only lookin’ at  
me myself and I  
(I’m goin’ solo)  
I’mma do it on my own now  
Now that you’re alone  
Got you lookin’ for a clone now  
(So low)  
That’s how I’m gettin’ down  
Destined for this and the crown  
Sing it loud like-  
This is not the way I want my Love Story  
No integrity, sincerity  
I'm so sorry, gotta say I'm not sorry  
From today on out now now  
Bitch, I'm going SOLO  
Bitch, I'm going SOLO  
I'm going SOLO LO LO LO LO LO  
I'm going SOLO LO LO LO LO 

I’m going SOLO…]

“Live music acquired,” Senku grinned.

The crowd erupted into claps and cheers making you blush. It’s been so long…

The woman in the front with the blonde braids, sobbed, “that was truly beautiful! A worthy successor of Lillian-san!”

“I didn’t understand a single word but her voice sounded like angel’s!” Chrome, “That was so bad!”

Gen sobbed into his sleeve, with mixed feeling that you had written a song about him, “(y/n)-Chan~ so mean!”

Gen wiped away his tears and stared at you as you talked to some of the people in the crowds who seemed to recognize her music before the petrification event. He couldn’t hear you however, over the wailing of Nikki.

Gen turned back the other men, “She’s gorgeous, is the most humble and kind person I’ve ever met- despite having a temper, she’s loyal, talented, and sooooo good in bed! She’s very good a giving head- dare I say the bes-“

“Alright, mentalist, that’s enough,” Ukyo frowned covering Chrome’s innocent ears. Ryusui frowned, slightly, wanting to know more about how she was in bed.

Chrome looked at them in confusion, “She gives heads as gifts?”

Senku sighed loudly. He really didn’t want to have that conversation with the guy, also knowing damn well he had no physical experience to explain things properly.

Gen sheepishly laughed, “Well, you get my point.”

“Why did you cheat on her then?” Ukyo asked, removing his hands from Chrome’s ears, somewhat curious, also somewhat annoyed at Gen for being slimy.

Gen sighed and looked down, “sometimes when you get everything you want, you begin to take things for granted… she’s perfect in every way to me… but drunk me foolishly wanted more. I hurt her so bad. She had been cheated on before and confided in me and trusted me not to do something like that… but I screwed up and I no longer deserve her.”

Ryusui bonked Gen on the head, “I can’t believe you hurt that beautiful woman, I’d hate to see her cry… but you seem genuinely sorry and willing to accept your faults.”

Ukyo gave a slightly forgiving smile, “I think you need to forgive yourself before you can get her to forgive you.”

“Yeah! That sounds about right!!” Chrome chimed in. 

Gen looked down, looking guilty, obviously holding back information.

Senku studied Gen’s facial expressions looking for any hint of dishonesty. Not to say that Senku didn’t trust Gen, in fact Gen was very much a trusted friend and ally of his… Senku just didn’t want to see you hurt- no, it wasn’t that he cared that much about you. Senku’s eyes widened when he realized what he was feeling. 

Senku found you incredibly attractive. Her breasts, her ass, her hips, her thighs- Senku didn’t think about girls that often. He would only watch porn and touch himself twice a month or so- never thinking too much about girls outside of that. But he could definitely touch himself to the sight of you…

Senku slapped his cheeks to snap out of the dirty thoughts, making the four men look back at him.

“Is something wrong, Senku-chan?” Gen asked with concern. 

‘No, just thinking obscene thoughts about your ex that you are still head over heels for,’ Senku thought to himself.

Senku nodded, “Just thought there was a bug on my face is all.”

“H-hey, get off of me!” A familiar voice yelled, making Gen and Senku whip their heads around, quicker than the other three.

You were trying to pull off the scrawny spearman who had the most scummy look on his face. You were able to escape his grasp on your leg and began to run towards the generals, with Ginro in hot pursuit, with Kinro now in pursuit of his horny brother as well.

The five generals' eyes widened as you ran towards them, all of their eyes glued to your chest, thinking simultaneously, ‘So bouncy’.

Gen opened his arms to you to protect you from Ginro, but you ran right past him to hide behind Senku. Gen sobbed, “So cruel, (y/n)-chan~”

Kinro caught up to Ginro and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

Senku looked shocked and looked back at you only to see your teary (e/c) eyes looking up at him. Immediately Senku felt a shock course through his body, making him freeze.

Kinro pushed up his glasses and looked at you, making you snap your eyes away from Senku’s, “I apologize for my brother's behavior. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you further.”

“Is it me or is there some oddly sexual tension between them?” Ryusui whispered to Ukyo who nodded in agreement.

Gen heard, making him frown and causing him to glare at Senku, but quickly shook it off and spoke up with concerned eyes in your direction, “[(y/n), are you alright?]”

You looked back at him unsure to look for him for comfort or not. You nodded, wiping the tears away.

“Hey now, Ginro is scummy and all but there’s no need to cry, beaut-“ Ryusui started until Gen grabbed him in the side, causing him to shut up. 

Gen didn’t want to overstep your boundaries but looked incredibly concerned. Senku saw this and immediately knew something was off.

“Gen cleared his throat, and changed his expression, “How about we have some drinks tonight? To finish celebrating the end of the Stone Wars, hmm?”

Before Senku could say something, Ryusui spoke up to agree as well as Ukyo. Senku hesitantly agreed, noticing something strange about Gen’s sudden demeanor.

As soon as the sun set, everyone had gathered for drinks. You had sat with Yuzuriha, Taiju, and an obviously scummy man, Yo. Taiju and Yuzuriha kept the former police officer in check, however. 

“(Y/n)~” You heard an all too familiar voice call from behind you. Before you could turn, the man had fallen onto you, his chest pressed against your back, his hands wrapping around your waist.

“Ack!” You yelped in surprise from his feely hands before Taiju, picked Gen up and practically threw him over to Senku, Kohaku, and the other generals.

Gen landed on top of Senku, earning a loud “sorry” from Taiju.

Gen, so drunk off his ass, still thinking he was with you, grabbed Senku’s waist only to be pushed off by Senku. Senku irritatedly gave Gen a nudge to get his focus, “What on earth just happened, you fool?”

Everyone around them snickered. Gen looked up at Senku, “Aha I thought you were my dearest, (y/n)-Chan.”

“At least it was me and not-“ Senku paused, realizing that’s the most likely reason, Taiju threw him away from you. Senku bent down, with his hands on his hips, “You didn’t-!”

“Senku-chan,” the mentalist looked up with a serious face, “Do you think she’s attractive?”

“Hmm? You ask, why?” Senku asked, trying not to give any hints.

Gen, “I think I know the answer, but I just want confirmation.”

“Well, isn’t beauty in the eye of the beholder or whatever?” Senku started before standing up straight, “To me? Yeah, she is.”

Gen started to look disappointed, almost. 

“However, I have no interest in dating, romance, love, or whatever. I’m not gonna try to get with your ex, mentalist,” Senku sighed, helping his friend up. 

Kohaku stood up, “I’ll take him back to his room to sleep. I knew he was a light weight but not to this extent.”

Kohaku picked Gen up who was sobbing inaudible words, obviously too drunk to function. The strong woman began to carry him away. Senku couldn’t help but look over to you, who was now concerningly close to him, as you watched Gen being carried away.

You briefly looked into Senku’s eyes before wandering off. Senku didn’t make much of it until a few minutes later, Ukyo bolted up, grabbed his arrows and ran off in the direction you had gone.

“What’s with him?” Chrome asked but Senku ignored him and ran after Ukyo who had almost superhuman hearing. Once Senku caught up, Ukyo had his bow and arrow pointed at a man hunched on the ground. The pacifist archer shot the man in the leg, making the man get up and fall over. That’s when Senku saw you, in the dirt with a horrified expression.

Ukyo ran up to you asking if you were ok, only making tears pour out of your eyes. Kohaku, who was coming back from putting Gen to bed, quickly analyzed the situation and put a knife to the man’s throat that had presumably assaulted you.

Senku quickly walked over to you and Ukyo as Kohaku dragged the man to be locked up alongside Hyoga and Homura. You held your head in your hands and yelled, “[Gen! I need to see Gen!]”

Senku and Ukyo looked shocked but helped you up and brought you to Gen’s hut that was a few meters away. 

Senku knocked on the door and a few seconds later the drunk mentalist opened the door only to seemingly knock himself out of his drunken stupor when he saw your face. You hugged him and grabbed onto his clothes. You quickly held you in one arm while brushing the hair out of your face with the other, “what’s wrong, love?”

“It seemed like some man from the Tsukasa empire wanted her without asking, “ Senku explained.

He knew it must’ve been traumatic for you but Gen’s look of horror said that it was much more than that.

Gen held you tightly, “Damn it! I’m so sorry I couldn't protect you- I promised it would never happen again I-I’m so sorry…”

“Again..?” The green-eyed man’s eyes widened.

Gen looked up at a Senku with tears, “The man! Where is he?!”

Senku sighed, “Kohaku is taking care of him.”

“(Y/n)-Chan!” Yuzuriha yelled, running over to the hut with Taiju at her heels. She quickly embraced you, as she had run into Kohaku, who had taken things into her own hands, beating him before taking to imprison the man.

Gen pushed by Senku to no-doubt try killing the guy even though Gen was nowhere near the size of strength of the assailant.

Senku grabbed the back of his collar, stopping him. Yuzuriha took you back to your hut and tried to calm you down and reassure you while Taiju went to join Kohaku.

“That’s why she was so shaken up earlier from Ginro, huh?” Senku asked Gen who was trembling, “She was raped before, wasn’t she?”

Gen turned back to look at Senku, with a look of sorrow on his face, “Towards the beginning of our relationship, she was coming back from a DJing job early in the morning a-and some guy grabbed her into an alley and… I helped her and was always there for her, promising I’d always protect her… but I still cheated knowing that she had been cheated on before and knowing that she had put so much trust in me...”

Ukyo sighed and walked in your huts direction to check on you, not wanting to hear anymore. 

Senku crossed his arms, “You are an idiot, Gen.”

“I know I-“

“She obviously has feelings for you still,” Senku interrupted, “She’s still just hurt.”

“...what?”

“The opposite of love is indifference,” Senku explained, “I'm a scientist not a psychologist, however, but it seems pretty obvious.”

“Are you sure..?”

“1 billion percent.”


End file.
